


Like Sisters

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: Something has changed between Luka and Ahim. Marvelous understands. Gai does not.





	Like Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterShadowRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterShadowRain/gifts).



The crew watched as Luka and Ahim celebrated their victory and said their goodbyes. The young parent and children had been saved, and the crew had GoGoFive's power to show for it. But perhaps more interestingly, it looked like something had changed between the two of them. Ahim seemed more confident, and Luka... There was just something different about the way she looked at her.

To Marvelous, it was as plain as day, and a glance toward Joe confirmed he wasn't the only one who thought so. Gai as well; in fact, he was making his appreciation for the scene so thoroughly obvious that it warranted a question.

"Doesn't it seem like Ahim is the older sister now?" he asked dreamily, and Marvelous couldn't keep the amusement off his face. It seemed their newest crewmate was still a bit naive.

"Does it matter?" was all he said before he walked off to round up the girls and head back to the ship.

It was later, in the ship's galley, that he caught a glance from Luka that fully confirmed his suspicions had been correct. He responded with a knowing smirk and grabbed an apple to take with him as he took the cue to exit the room.

"I'll leave you two alone."

-

Ahim watched the exchange with curiosity, and tilted her head slightly as she watched Marvelous leave and then glanced back to Luka. 

"Is there something you wished to speak to me about in private?" 

That earned a lopsided half-smile. "Something like that." Ahim wondered what that might mean, all the moreso when Luka reached over to put a hand on her shoulder and seemed to study her face. "Say, Ahim..." Her words trailed off and she gave her a look that seemed pleading, curious, almost hesitant. Ahim didn't understand it until that expression turned to something more certain and she pulled her into a kiss. 

For all that Luka had seemed unsure for a moment, there was absolutely nothing hesitant about it now.

That was in no way something she had expected, but it only took her a moment to relax into it, placing her hand lightly on Luka's cheek. Surprising as it was, Ahim appreciated the gesture in the depths of her heart. It would seem that perhaps her actions today had earned her something more than the trust for which she'd asked.

It was a long moment later, out of breath and with their arms more entwined than how they'd started, that they pulled apart from one another. Ahim's eyes were full of questions but tempered by a bright smile showing she was in no way displeased. 

"Luka-san?" she prompted gently, and received a shrug in reply. 

"You were right. It's time I stopped treating you like a sister." She said that with an expression that matched the weight of the words, but then turned to an easy smirk. "You didn't seem to mind."

Ahim shook her head, feeling heat rise to a blush in her cheeks. "Of course not." Her next words were softer as she gently brushed a bit of Luka's hair back behind her ear. "I have had such feelings about you for some time." It felt strange to admit so directly, but her smile only grew as she watched Luka's eyes widen at the admission, then quickly soften as she smiled back. 

"Well, then." Her smile turned a bit mischievous. "That's good to hear."

-

Luka was so focused on leading (a very willing and enthusiastic) Ahim back to her room that she very nearly barreled straight into Gai as they made their way through the common room. Luckily, she was never quite so unaware, and while she was certain Gai could be, he also was not so distracted as to keep him from taking a step back. Though the look on his face was appropriately surprised. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

She directed a slightly frustrated glance his way, certain she didn't feel like answering that question at the moment, and it was only the gentle hand she felt touch her arm that kept her from snapping back something about how it was none of his damn business. She glanced at Ahim instead, and found herself immediately relaxed but no less impatient. That, of course, did nothing to satisfy the curiosity of the human shaped puppy who was still watching her with the question on his face. 

Fortunately, neither she nor Ahim had to provide an answer, because at that exact moment, Marvelous chimed in. "Hey, Gai. You know this area pretty well, right? There have to be some good places to eat that I haven't tried yet." It was a self-serving topic of conversation, but a brief glance in her direction and the way he led Gai away as he talked made it clear enough that he'd asked at least partially for her benefit. She would definitely find some way of expressing her gratitude for that later. Maybe she'd even let him win a hand of cards for once. 

For now, she just took the opportunity to get back to her bedroom without any further interruptions. 

It was funny, she thought. Even yesterday, she wouldn't have thought to do this. She had always been attached to Ahim, sure. She'd known that practically since they met. But she'd never realized, not until it was brought to light earlier how she'd unconsciously designated Ahim as a replacement for her lost sister, exactly what those feelings were. Until now they'd gotten all mixed up with her grief and regret over Fia. But separated from that? She had immediately discovered they were something else entirely, and it was only a few seconds after they got the door closed when she pressed Ahim back against it to kiss her that much more thoroughly. 

Eventually her lips left Ahim's in favor of her neck, and she could only appreciate the soft, pleased sigh she heard in reply, and the breathy murmur of "Luka-san..." 

"You can drop the -san, you know," she commented between kisses. She wasn't sure exactly how Ahim would take that suggestion, and the answer was apparently uncertain silence, so she added, "Even if it's just for now." At that, she felt Ahim nod, and glanced up to find her blushing more deeply than before, but looking back at her in a way that made her heart flutter. 

"For now, then... Luka." She felt Ahim's hands slip under her shirt at the same time, and her lips quirked up in a satisfied smile. This was going to be fun. 

-

Despite talking with Marvelous about restaurants, and him having responded with fairly enthusiastic interest in a few, the plan still remained to make dinner on board. Since that conversation had ended, Gai had been working on preparing food for everyone. 

Now it was finished, and since the group wasn't already gathered in the common room, he set about the task of informing them all that dinner was ready. 

He was surprised by a hand grabbing his wrist just in time to prevent him from knocking on Luka's door. 

"What are you doing?" Marvelous asked flatly, letting go of Gai's hand as he dropped it back to his side in confusion. 

"I was going to tell her that dinner was ready," he explained, blinking. It wouldn't be the first time he'd knocked on someone's door to let them know about a meal. What was the problem?

"I'm guessing they'll be late."

Gai blinked again. "They?" He asked, and then remembered how Ahim had been with Luka earlier. "You mean Ahim?" Marvelous confirmed that with a very slight nod, though that still didn't explain why knocking should be a problem. "Are they doing something important?" 

The look Marvelous gave him was incredulous and thoroughly unimpressed. "Just how naive are you?"

Gai blinked at him, then turned his gaze back to the closed bedroom door. As his thoughts ran back through the day, the pieces began to fall into place. The way they'd seemed different around each other. The way the two of them had walked off together in a hurry earlier. A slow look of wide eyed realisation spread across his face. Though by the time he turned around to declare his newfound knowledge, Marvelous had already walked away.

Well, it didn't matter. The important part was that he'd gotten the message. Gai left them alone as instructed and went to find Joe for dinner instead, unable to keep the grin off his face. He'd had it half right; something had changed about them. 

But maybe Luka and Ahim weren't so much like sisters after all.


End file.
